Experiments
by I Admit I'm A Disney Whore
Summary: Teen!PondLock. The University is full of love and chemistry. Sherlock is conducting an experiment. The subjects are he and Amelia Pond. is Sherlock's experiment conclusive to his hypothisis about his 'love' for Amy? OneShot


"Sherlock? What did you get for question… uh… seven?" John asked.

"World War Two," Sherlock said briefly looking up from his chemistry book at his dirty blonde haired friend.

"Not Social Studies!" John sighed, "I meant for math."

"Oh, uh," Sherlock looked at one of his many papers all about the table top. He found his math homework after filing through a few papers and looked at the question, "x equals seven point three."

"Thank you," John said writing the answer abruptly on his notebook paper.

"John," Greg began, "For math, do we have a test today?"

"Quiz," John said frantically, "I'll fail if I don't study for it!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. Math, so easy. Social Studies, a breeze. Chemistry, best class ever. College was too easy for Sherlock Holmes, far too easy. Greg and John always freaked out over how difficult some of the classes were. They were obviously overreacting over them.

"Greg Lestrade!"

Greg looked up and smiled, "Hello, Molly," he stood and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Mr. Lestrade, Miss Hooper!" the librarian scolded.

Molly blushed and took a seat at their table where they all were studying. Greg smirked and sat back down and returned to his homework. Molly looked at Sherlock run a hand through his hair. She liked the jumper he was wearing. Dark blue and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. A black tee-shirt was easy to be seen from under the jumper.

"So, Sherlock, are you ready for chem. today?" Molly smiled awkwardly to Sherlock. She wanted to break the uncomfortable silence that arised at the study table.

"What? Oh, of course, yes," he said before returning back to his text book.

"Are you… reading? The text book?" she quizzically asked.

"Yes," Sherlock nodded as he failed to meet her in the eyes.

Sherlock ran a hand through his black curly hair. Stressed. Not enough time in the day to read a whole chemistry text book. It wasn't like he wasn't acing all of his classes.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes, John?" he asked, trying to sound less annoyed as possible.

"Question twelve?"

Sherlock sighed, "Just take the paper," he scooted his math homework closer to John.

"Thank you," John smiled to him. He snatched the paper and began to copy quickly.

Sherlock uncapped his pen with his mouth and wrote a few notes down in his notebook from his chem book. Unaware to Sherlock, another person joined the group at the table.

John looked up first, "Hello, Amy."

"Hi, John," she smiled.

Sherlock cringed. Amelia Pond. He recapped his pen and put the entire thing in his mouth sideways. He was trying not to notice Amy's arrival. He had been skipping by her for a few days now and she had finally found him, and of course he was reading when she found him.

John looked to Greg and nodded. Greg smiled and looked at Sherlock trying to hide the fact he knew Amy was there.

"Well, we'll just be on our way to class now," John said as they gathering their belongings, "Thanks again for the homework," John slid the paper back over to Sherlock.

"Catch ya later, Sherlock," Greg said grabbing Molly's hand.

"See you in chemistry," Molly smiled.

Before he knew it, Sherlock was alone with Amy. She sat down where John had been sitting previously. It was just him and Amy. Amy. Amelia Pond.

"Hi, Sherlock," Amy smiled to him.

"Hello, Amelia."

She pouted, "Sherlock, really?"

He raised his head and met her in the eyes. Her hair was brighter red than it had normally been in. _Out in the sun for a long period of time in the past few days, more than likely running in the early morning. Sweat build up causing a few forehead zits. New facial makeup to try to hide the zits, so she's been out and about shopping with her friends recently as well…_

"Stop deducing what I've been doing in the past few days. I hate when you do that."

"Sorry," he nodded, "Been running a bit?"

She smiled, "Stop doing that!"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes."

Sherlock smirked, but only for a moment as he went back into his chemistry book. Amy sighed and picked up his chin to look him in the eyes. Her hazel eyes were telling him to stop being so Sherlock-y and just to listen to whatever she had to say.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked cupping his cheeks. Her hands could easily be cut on his cheekbones.

"What do you mean?" it was such a deep question he couldn't answer at the moment. Not until she narrowed it down a bit.

"We haven't talked in days. Do you even… care about me anymore?"

"Of course I do," Sherlock insisted.

"Then why don't you show it? I've been asked out twice and told them no! I can't do that to you! It wouldn't be fair. You know I… care about you."

Sherlock knew she wasn't going to use the word 'care'. She almost said 'love', but didn't have the heart too. She wanted to, but failed to embarrass herself incase Sherlock didn't feel the same way about her.

"How do you want me to prove that I do care about you?" Sherlock raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know… maybe spend more time with me…?" she sighed and buried her face in her hands, "I just don't know."

Sherlock scooted his chair closer to her's, "Amelia, I do care about you. A great deal so. Please don't ever think that I don't, because it's wrong. I do care about you."

"You don't show it."

"I don't show it to anyone. But," Amy raised her head and faced a smirking Sherlock, "I'm willing to make sacrifices. Isn't that what a relationship is? Making sacrifices for each other?"

Amy smiled, "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"I know I'm right," Sherlock said reassuringly.

She couldn't help but giggle, "Oi, Sherlock."

Sherlock let out a small chuckle and snapped his chemistry book shut, "Do you wish to accompany me to a tree outside to study?"

"I'd love to, Mr. Holmes," Amy smiled brightly.

Sherlock loved her smile. It was so bright and full of life, like her. Maybe she should've said 'love' instead of 'care'. He did, in a way, love Amelia.

Amy helped Sherlock shove various papers into his notebook and into his backpack. Once the papers and books were in his backpack, Sherlock stood and took Amy's as well. It was a shoulder bag and was easy to carry on the shoulder with his messenger back as well.

The two began to walk out of the library to the courtyard outside the library and between the English and Science department buildings. A large shady oak tree brought peace to the couple.

"I know you're not thrilled about the idea of touching but," Amy stopped mid-sentence and blushed.

Sherlock looked down at her, "Yes?"

"Could we… I don't know… hold hands?"

"Or this," he suggested instead.

He took his pinkie with his father's wedding band on it and wrapped it around her index finger. Amy smiled up at Sherlock.

"I like this. Holding hands is too…"

"Common," Sherlock finished for her.

"Exactly! This is cuter anyway," Amy took her other hand and wrapped it around his arm and hugged it.

Sherlock cringed at the first touch, but soon lightened up about it. He did care for Amelia, maybe even loved her… maybe of course. She got off quickly, of course, but the warmth of her touch lingered.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"Your ring is digging into my finger."

"Sorry," he untangled his pinkie from her finger and removed the ring from his right hand to his left. No way was it ever coming off his hands.

"Where did you get that ring anyway?"

"It was my father's wedding band. My mother gave it to me when he passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Why? It was a while ago. She gave it to me as a going away to UV gift."

"Oh, that's sweet of her."

"Yes, I suppose so."

The two made it to the large tree. No one was under it and that gave them full access to it. Amy ran to the tree and jumped on the hard ground. Sherlock smirked.

"Really?"

"Yes really!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the ground.

He landed with a bound and couldn't help but chuckle. She smiled and put her hands on his shoulders and pin him to the ground. Sherlock traced her jaw line. Amy couldn't help but blushed bright red.

Amy smiled and leaned down and kissed the boy she was falling for. Normally, Sherlock would've pulled away. He had just read a section in his chemistry book about hormones in humans and what it did to their actions. He noticed how dilated Amy's pupils were when she suggested hand holding. It was all for an experiment to see what would happen to the female and the male.

_Heart beat elevated. Pupils dilated. Enjoyment? A tad… _

Amy pulled away and smiled at him. Sherlock couldn't help but to grin back at her.

"I think I… love you, Sherlock Holmes," Amy said cautiously as she rested her head on Sherlock's chest.

He remained silent for a moment, trying to process what had just happened through his head. _First, we kiss… then she says she loves me and then puts her head on my chest. Do I love her? Do I?_

"I-" he never had a chance to finish.

"Hey, lovebirds!" John smiled, "We're starting a game of football, you guys wanna play?"

Amy smiled and got off Sherlock's chest, "Sure! I'd love to!"

"I'll watch," Sherlock insisted.

"Good, we need a score keeper."

Amy smiled once more to Sherlock as she began to walk towards John, Greg and Molly. Sherlock quickly jumped up and grabbed her wrist before she got too far away. He pulled her in close.

"I think I love you too," he whispered in her ear. His breath was chilling on her neck.

Amy lit up and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. He smirked and shooed her away to go play football with their friends. He returned to the ground and got out his pen and notebook.

_The experiment was a conclusive success,_ he wrote, _test subject A and B showed all signs of hormonal interactions during the controlled test. Dilated pupils, heart rates increased, and a fulfillment feeling in the heart. Test subjects A and B were both extremely pleased in the results._

Sherlock looked up once more as he saw Amy score a goal against Greg and Molly's little team of two. Amy gave John a double high five and looked to Sherlock. A smirk crept onto Sherlock's face as she blew a kiss to him.

Maybe he did love Amelia Jessica Pond…


End file.
